


Love snips

by Xenobia



Series: Working Overtime [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Blood Drinking, Cutting, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 11:12:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenobia/pseuds/Xenobia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While trying to get information from the Undertaker about a recent rash of crimes, Sebastian and his young charge have another run in with a certain maniacal, scissor-wielding redhead. It doesn't go quite as Sebastian expected.  Yaoi, graphic sex, violence, mild bloodplay</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love snips

# "Love snips"

 

A Grell/Sebastian Kuroshitsuji ficlet

 

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) and all characters therein belong to Yana Toboso.  I make no profit from the writing of this fanfiction, and it is strictly for entertainment purposes only.

**Author's note:** Lovingly dedicated to my Livestream friends, for getting me into this fandom.  Special thanks to Pocko for the "mailbox" idea. 

 

~***************************~

 

 

* * *

 

A long, black lacquered nail traced the cold, still cheek of the subject lying in the coffin.  A mad grin spread over sensitive lips, baring perfect rows of white teeth.  He traced the jagged cut etched into the woman's jaw, ripping all the way down to her privates.  The perpetrator had obviously scooped out her intestines.

 

"Yes," he said through his grin.  "This one died in agony."

 

"We can see that," insisted the young lord standing nearby.  "Can you tell us if it was done by the same person was responsible for the last victim?"

 

"Hmm."  The Undertaker's head lowered in thought, and his top hat shifted over the long, flowing mop of silver hair spilling out from under it.  It fell forward a little, pressing down the already concealing fringe of bangs feathering over his eyes and half of his face.  It nearly tumbled off of his head to land on the corpse, and a gloved hand shot out to right it.

 

"Thank you," said the Undertaker absently to the pale, dark-haired owner of that hand.  His unseen gaze studied Sebastian, the grin never fading from his lips.  "Such a quick servant."

 

"The body," pressed Ciel.  He gestured at it, his good eye narrowed impatiently.  "We have a case to solve, Undertaker."

 

"Yes, yes…of course."  The Undertaker sighed, and he absently reached for the jar of bone-shaped cookies sitting on the nearby table.  He offered it to both of his guests, and when they declined, he shrugged and popped one into his mouth.

 

"Wew, ish lookf life she waf stiw awife whem dey—"

 

"Don't speak with your mouth full," demanded Sebastian, "and you're getting crumbs on the body."

 

The Undertaker obligingly finished chewing and swallowing before speaking again.  "As I was saying," he continued, "It appears that she was still alive when her intestines were removed.  It must have been excruciating."

 

"But is it the same work as the last killer?" Ciel was finally beginning to sound his age.  He was, after all, still a mere boy and his patience had its limits, no matter how mature he was. 

 

"Patience, young master," advised Sebastian softly.  His ruby gaze settled on the Undertaker again, and for a moment, they glowed with an inner light.  Slit pupils briefly focused on the retired death god, subtly warning him not to test _his_ patience, as well. 

 

Not one to be intimidated by anyone—let alone a demon butler, Undertaker only grinned wider.  He tapped his long fingernails against his chin in a thoughtful manner, whilst drumming the other ones on the side of the wooden box holding the deceased. 

 

"The method is unquestioningly similar," he admitted.  "Sloppy.  Savage.  Delightfully unrestrained, and…beautiful."

 

Ciel rolled his eye and huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.  "But was it done by the same person or not?"

 

"Oh, young Earl, I would _love_ to give you a definite answer to that," assured the Undertaker, eyeing the corpse again, "but though the method and savagery are the same, this was done by a different hand."

 

"Then it's a cult?"

 

"Hmm."  The Undertaker procured another cookie and munched on it.  "Nofe.  Dif waf a—"

 

"Swallow your food," interrupted Sebastian, his mouth compressing with displeasure.  He followed it up with a handsome, polite smile.  "Please."

 

Charmed by his unfailing manners, the Undertaker again complied.  "No, I don't believe this is a cult.  A single mind orchestrated these beautiful deaths."  He lifted his head again and smiled at Ciel.  "But many hands performed them.  How delightful."

 

"Many hands," repeated the boy with a frown.  "That makes no sense."

 

The Undertaker shrugged, and the chain of lockets draped around his waist clinked with his motions.  "I could try to explain it to you."  He suddenly twirled around with a macabre sort of grace, holding his arms out.  "Pretty marionettes, dancing to the tune of a single, sadistic mind!  All moving according to the strings tied to—"

 

The front door crashed open before he could finish his sentence, and a figure with hair almost as wild and long as the Undertaker's stood in the doorway.  All three men went still and stared at the interruption.  When a practically androgynous voice sang out, Sebastian's face fell in an almost comical manner.

 

"Sebby!  I thought I saw you coming into this place!"

 

"Well, aren't I the busy shopkeeper today," muttered Undertaker to himself. 

 

The redheaded reaper immediately crossed the room to Ciel's butler—who looked as though he was barely maintaining a polite front.  Grell Sutcliff embraced Sebastian tactlessly as soon as he made it within range of him.  His sharp teeth were bared in an ecstatic smile, and he looked at the butler with adoring green eyes through his fancy, rectangular glasses.

 

"Sebas-chan!  I never got the tongue-kiss your master promised!"

 

"Tongue kiss?" mused Undertaker.  He bit into another cookie, and he propped his elbows on the coffin he was working over.  Laying his chin in his hands, he watched with interest as Sebastian cast a narrow-eyed look at his young charge.

 

"My lord?"  His tone was expectant, yet respectful.

 

Ciel smirked a little, lowering his gaze.  "I _did_ promise to let him do as he wished with you, in exchange for his help three nights ago."

 

"I see.  Young master should know that as a member of House Phantomhive, it would only come naturally for me to assist.  You had only to call on me and—"

 

"You were occupied following my other orders," reminded Ciel.  He smirked again at the sight of his servant trying to disengage from Grell's amorous embrace, while still maintaining dignity.  The boy shrugged.  "A promise is a promise, Sebastian.  After we leave here, I order you to go with the reaper and fulfill my bargain."

 

Sebastian stared at him.  "Devilish of you, young master." 

 

He smirked, shoved Grell across the room with casual brutality, and knelt before the boy with sublime grace.  He bowed his head as Grell crashed into the back wall with a cry. "Yes, my lord."

 

Undertaker—with his cookie still hanging halfway out of his mouth—turned to look at the younger death god lying amidst the broken shards of the coffin he'd smashed into.  He clucked his tongue at him.  "That was supposed to be for a young man the Yard is supposed bring to me, tonight."

 

Sebastian looked, and he bowed formally to the Undertaker.  "My apologies.  I'll repair it right away."

 

Before anyone could so much as blink, the demon butler was across the room.  He reached a hand down to the disoriented Grell, whose glasses were lopsided.  Grell looked up at him and he seemed ridiculously pleased by the polite gesture.

 

"Oh, you make my heart go—"

 

As soon as he took the butler's offered hand, Grell found himself tossed to the other side of the room.  He landed in a heap at Undertaker's booted feet.  The elder reaper offered him one of his cookies, while Sebastian worked with blinding speed to repair the coffin he'd inadvertently destroyed with his manhandling.  Grell stumbled to his feet woozily, ignoring Undertaker's snack offering.  He was evidently too happy to discover he was going to get his wish to care about the rough treatment.  There was also the little fact that to someone like Grell, Sebastian's rough treatment was practically flirtation.

 

"Just look at those masterful hands go," enthused the redhead, clasping his own hands together before him with adoration.  "Sebby!  I'm ready for you!"

 

Ciel tilted his head and he frowned, noticing something that defied logic.  When Grell made that second comment, his butler hesitated.  It was only for a brief second; barely long enough to be noticeable, but it was enough to cause the unthinkable to happen.  Sebastian finished his work and the coffin again stood whole—but flawed.

 

Sebastian.  Made.  A.  Mistake.

 

"The lid is lopsided," observed Ciel, openly surprised. 

 

Sebastian stared at it.  His expression revealed nothing, but his eyes flashed as they glanced at Grell.  "So it is.  I will remedy that immediately, young master."

 

His hands moved with blurring speed again while the others watched, and _this_ time, he finished without making an error.  Now that the oaken coffin was again as good as new, Sebastian turned, flashed a charming smile at Undertaker, and bowed.  "Will this do?"

 

Undertaker clapped his hands, grinning with delight.  "My, you even managed to get rid of those pesky termite holes!  I may have to charge a higher fee, for this coffin."

 

"I aim to please."  Sebastian turned to Grell, looking him up and down with unreadable crimson eyes.  "Shall we?"

 

Grell couldn't have looked happier if he'd been offered a solid gold replacement for the chainsaw scythe his order had taken from him, as punishment for his behavior.  "You mean it?"  He pranced delicately, his tailored outfit making him appear as a noble in a play. 

 

"My master has bidden me to comply with your wishes," answered Sebastian calmly.  "It's my duty to follow his every order."

 

Grell's shark-toothed smile grew, and he started making kissy-faces at Sebastian.  "Yes, my Prince Charming!  Spirit this maiden away to—"

 

Sebastian grabbed him and was out the door with him before he could finish his sentence.  Ciel chased them outside, calling out to his servant.  "Sebastian, wait!"

 

The butler stopped abruptly, one arm around his fawning companion.  Grell stared at the demon as if nobody else in the world existed.  "Yes, young master?"

 

He wasn't sure what possessed him to bother asking, except that a part of him wondered if it was really a good idea to make Sebastian do something like this against his will.  Still unversed in the ways of real intimacy, Ciel struggled with his words uncertainly.  After what he'd survived through, he wavered over the thought of something similar happening to anyone else…even a demon.

 

"This bargain.  I could make a different one, if necessary."

 

Grell's angry protest was a reminder that despite his flamboyant, besotted behavior, he was still a very dangerous creature.  His green gaze flashed and his sharp smile suddenly turned into a warning frown as he regarded the boy. 

 

"You swore."

 

Ciel tried to ignore him, or at least not reveal any disconcertion.  He looked up at his butler quietly, awaiting a response from him.  Sebastian's red gaze stared into his quietly, and an elegant smirk adorned his lips. 

 

"You surprise me," said the butler.  "Do you go back on your vows so easily, young master?" 

 

Remembering the pact he'd made with Sebastian, Ciel swallowed and shook his head.  "Not at all.  I'm merely offering you a way out.  You've been loyal enough."

 

"Hey!" Grell protested—only to have his complaints muffled by Sebastian's white-gloved hand. 

 

Ciel blinked, surprised that _anyone_ would dare put their hand over that sharp-toothed mouth.  Grell evidently liked it, because he gave Sebastian a fawning look again.

 

"You have already made your promise," Sebastian said coolly.  "It would be unseemly and dishonorable for my young master to go back on it, now."

 

Ciel gritted his teeth.  He saw the corner of Sebastian's mouth curve ever so slightly, and he knew he was being tested.  "Very well, then.  Just tell me one thing.  Do you even…like men?"

 

Sebastian glanced down at the disheveled, oddly beautiful creature in his clutches.  He raised a brow.  "That depends on one's definition of 'man'."

 

Ciel nearly smirked.  "You understood my meaning, well enough."

 

Sebastian smirked back, unresponsive.  It was on the tip of Ciel's tongue to outright _order_ him to answer, if only to assuage his own helpless feeling of guilt over the situation.  He sighed.  "Go and be done with it."

 

Sebastian bowed again.  "Yes, my lord."

 

~**********************~

 

 

* * *

 

Undertaker looked up from his work on the corpse when the boy returned to his shop.  "You aren't going with them, Earl?"

 

Ciel flushed, wondering if the death god even knew what was really going on.  "It would be…inappropriate.  I would like to discuss this case, if you don't mind."

 

"I've told you what I think," reminded Undertaker lightly.  He hummed happily as he began to stitch up the corpse's gaping injuries.

 

Swallowing his distaste, Ciel tried to ignore the creepy tune.  "Yes, but we've been trying to locate the culprit responsible for my fiancé's assault, and I'm sure it's connected."

 

The Undertaker paused, frowning.  "'We'?" he repeated.  He looked up from his work again to regard the boy through his bushy fringe of pale hair.  "What a strange way to put it.  Oh!  By 'we' you must mean yourself and your demon slave, yes?"

 

Resisting the urge to sigh, the boy nodded.  "Of course."

 

"You think the one responsible for this corpse was also responsible for your lady's assault?"

 

"I just said that!"  Ciel was losing his temper again.

 

"Ah, please excuse me."  The Undertaker chuckled in that dark, mad way of his.  He tapped his temple with a long fingernail, smiling at the boy.  "This old mind isn't what it used to be."

 

Ciel begged heaven and hell both for patience.  He was getting nowhere fast with this befuddled reaper.

 

~**********************~

 

 

* * *

 

Grell experienced the interesting and heavenly predicament of having his face pressed against Sebastian's chest as the demon sped through the city at inhuman speeds, seeking out privacy.  He clung to him and grinned.  He didn't care what Will said, _or_ the others!  Sebby was finally his…at least for one night.  Maybe he could convince him it was worth a repeat performance—or even _several_ of them.  He smelled good, like a blend of tea and roses. 

 

"Surely something so beautiful is worthy of a—"

 

"Be quiet," warned the demon, leaping over another rooftop.

 

Honestly, Grell didn't know how he could have heard him anyway, with his mouth smushed so thoroughly against his blazer.  He nuzzled the material, loving every moment of feeling that tall, preternatural body moving with such fluid grace against his.  He nibbled on his shirt hungrily, tasting the scent of him on the material.

 

"Oh, really," sighed Sebastian, stopping on top of a rooftop to hold him out at arm's length.  "Such unseemly behavior."

 

Grell still had the shirt in his mouth, and one of the buttons popped off as he was forcibly pulled away from it.  He spit the material out and gave the gorgeous demon a sheepish look.  "But…you're so tasty.  Ahh, Sebas-chan, I'm on _fire_ for you!"

 

True to his words, he started to light up with supernatural flames on impulse.

 

"Stop that."

 

The flames died and Grell batted his eyelashes at him.  "Whatever you say.  Now, do I get my kiss?"  He puckered his lips and leaned in.

 

Sebastian sighed—the only expression of annoyance a being like him would allow himself.  He watched the redhead in a considering manner, holding him back to prevent him from getting too close.  "If you bite anything with those teeth, I'll tear something of yours off in retaliation.  Is that understood?"

 

Grell nodded empathetically, his vivid hair bouncing over his forehead with the motions.  "Of course!  But…we could just grow back anything we bite or tear off, Sebby."

 

The butler smirked.  "Do you want me, or not?"

 

Grell sighed.  "Can I at least nibble?"

 

"No."  Sebastian stepped back, and his red gaze went to the scissors secured to the reaper's belt.  He nodded at them.  "But you can cut."

 

Grell looked down impulsively, hardly believing it.  "I can?"  He brightened immediately and his body demonstrated his excitement with the prospect quite obnoxiously.  "Oh, Sebby!  I'll cut you like no-one has ever—"

 

"I meant clothing," corrected the butler.

 

"You…you'll allow me to cut your clothes, but not your skin?"  The very idea was astonishing to Grell.  This creature was fastidious in his grooming, always insisting on appearing his best no matter the circumstances. 

 

"We'll see," answered Sebastian softly.  "I can repair the uniform afterwards." 

 

He favored him with one of those smiles that made his little heart pump like a locomotive.  "What are you waiting for, death god?  My master has ordered me to please you."

 

Grell started to swoon.  "Oh…my!"

 

Sebastian shrugged.  "Well, it seems you haven't the heart for it.  Very well; I will deliver your kiss and forgo the additional offer."

 

Grell stared at him as Sebastian closed the distance between them, smiling in that way that was half conniving and half charm.  His mouth descended to his and his lips applied firm pressure against his.  He clung to the butler again, making an enamored sound in his throat as Sebastian's tongue slipped into his mouth to fence with his.  He instinctively started to bite down—just a little—and he got a slap in the cheek for it.

 

"No biting," reminded the butler calmly. 

 

Grell relaxed his jaw, too desperate for the kiss to continue to disobey.  Sebastian's way of kissing was seductive, confident and thorough…like everything he did.  Grell purred in his throat and he cupped the butler's ass, digging in a little with his nails.  Sebastian didn't seem to mind that, as he didn't admonish him.  The wind picked up, blowing Grell's hair across both of them.  He licked and sucked on Sebastian's tongue eagerly, sliding one hand up from his bottom to sift his fingers through the raven silk of his hair. 

 

Sebastian released him suddenly—so suddenly that Grell staggered.  The butler stepped back and regarded him with that challenging smirk, while Grell righted himself. 

 

"Well?"

 

Grell stared stupidly at him for a minute.  "Well, what?" 

 

"I believe this is the quietest I've ever seen you," remarked the butler softly.  "I like it.  Could you hold your tongue for long, I wonder?"

 

"I'd rather hold yours," sighed Grell, regaining some of his wits.

 

Sebastian raised a brow.  "I'll refrain from asking whether you mean in your hand or in your mouth."

 

"Oh, I'll settle for anything!"  Realizing the demon was waiting for something, Grell flushed.  "Can I have another?"

 

Sebastian made an encompassing, graceful gesture and he spread his arms, bowing slightly.  "If the lady wants it, she should approach."

 

He couldn't have thrilled him more if he'd stripped naked.  "You know just how to talk to me, Sebas-chan!  Here I come!"  He closed the distance, and he was rudely surprised when he embraced empty air where the butler had been standing, mere seconds ago.

 

Grell turned around with a devastated look on his face, to find Sebastian smirking at him. 

 

"Is that the best you can do?" challenged the butler.

 

The reaper's mood rapidly began to darken.  "I don't like being teased."

 

"Don't you?"  Sebastian bowed again.  "I apologize.  Well then, if you can catch me, I promise, no more teasing.  All you need to do is embrace me."

 

Grell gnashed his teeth in frustration, but he was determined to have him.  "Then let the chase begin, my prince!"

 

~**********************~

 

 

* * *

 

It was in his nature to toy with people, and death gods were no exception.  Like a cat with a mouse, Sebastian baited his amorous, redheaded companion.  The terms of his master's agreement with Grell were a bit ambiguous, but he could have technically ended this with the kiss, if he wanted to.  He hadn't enjoyed any real sport for some time now though, and as annoying as Grell could be with his drama and his endless flirtations and his pure chaos, he was easy on the eyes.  He wasn't exactly sure what possessed him to invite the mad thing to cut his suit off with his scissors, but he was in a playful mood.

 

When such a mood came upon him, it was best to go with it, and let it out of his system.  Otherwise, he might direct it at his young master, and that generally led to nothing but trouble for him.  The more he teased Ciel, the more asinine the tasks he ended up assigned to.  This entire situation he was in now was a result of that, in fact.  He was certain that his master wouldn't have offered him as a prize for Grell's cooperation, if he hadn't irritated him.

 

Over rooftops and alleys he jumped, running from one to the other with the redhead in close pursuit.  He believed he could have outrun him if he put his best effort into it, but he wasn't truly interested in "escape".  No, what Sebastian wanted was to lure.  Going by the calls of endearment and promises to have a night of passion with him, he didn't need to worry about his trap failing.

 

"Oh, my love, you won't deny me so easily!"  Grell took a graceful leap over some construction scaffolds when Sebastian made it just a little tougher for him.

 

The demon glanced over his shoulder at the reaper, and he smirked.  Good.  He was keeping pace.  Sebastian's blood stirred at the thought of the things he could do with Grell that he couldn't do with humans.  This should prove to be an interesting encounter, at the very least.  It might settle the restless lust he felt—a penalty of going for too long without feeding his natural urges—in more ways than one.

 

~**********************~

 

 

* * *

 

"Your puppetmaster is probably the one and the same," said the Undertaker with a slight grunt, "as the one responsible for this corpse and more."

 

He sat the body up and held it in place, watching it with a practiced eye.  It made a cracking sound when he forced it into the sitting position—a result of rigor mortis.  "Well, what do you think, Earl Phantomhive?  Have I made her pretty enough?"

 

Ciel looked at the body with distaste on his youthful features.  "You might do better if you just dressed her properly for burial."

 

"Hmm?"  The Undertaker sucked his teeth in thought.  "But she had no clothing when they found her.  Ah!  I know!"  He snapped his fingers and went into the back room abruptly, his black garments swishing around his ankles. 

 

Ciel was left standing there with a sitting, stitched-up corpse with a really bad makeup job on her frozen features.  "U-Undertaker," he called impulsively.

 

"Just a moment, young sir," called the Undertaker from behind the curtain.  "I have _just_ the thing to dress the lady in!"  There was a giggle, and then he emerged again.  His hat came off as he passed through the curtain, and he huffed in annoyance and bent over to retrieve it.

 

"This one doesn't fit my head as well as the last one," complained the Undertaker as he jammed it on.  "There, now.  Well, what do you think of _this_ , young man?  Wouldn't it bring out her eyes?"

 

Ciel looked at the garment that the death god was proudly holding up, and he sighed.  "That's a priest robe."

 

The Undertaker looked at the white garment.  "Oh?  I thought it was a toga."

 

"And you thought a toga would be appropriate funeral wear?"  Ciel raised an eyebrow, unconsciously mimicking one of his butler's favorite expressions.

 

"Robe…toga…" The Undertaker shrugged and gestured at his own flowing garment combination.  "What harm is there in it?  I wear robes all the time."

 

Ciel shook his head.  "Never mind.  Now, back to the case.  Have there been other bodies delivered to you that might give us a lead?  Any at all?"

 

The Undertaker scratched his chin and looked around.  "Where did I put that measuring stick?"

 

Ciel put his face in his palms.

 

~************************~

 

 

* * *

 

He finally caught up with him, and in his desperation to make sure he didn't get away again, Grell plowed into Sebastian recklessly, tackling him on the roof a library.  Their heads knocked together during the impact, and Grell shouted in both pain and pleasure.

 

"Oh, Sebby!"

 

Fortunately for him, demon heads were too resilient for his accidental headbutt to cause serious damage to Sebastian or knock him out.  They went down in a tangle of limbs, with Grell sprawling clumsily on top of his dark-haired prey.  Sebastian winced as the back of his head hit the concrete, and he glared up at the over-excited reaper.

 

"That wasn't a very lady-like way to express your affections."

 

"You wouldn't be still!"  Grell petted Sebastian's lapels, and he planted little kisses on his throat and jaw.  "I had to catch you somehow!"

 

Sebastian relaxed a bit, smirking again.  "Well, you've succeeded, and I don't lie when I promise something."  He reached for the scissors attached to Grell's belt, his smile growing seductive again.  The tools were a poor substitute for the chainsaw he'd been using before it was confiscated, but they were still imbued with the power of a reaper, and therefore quite deadly. 

 

"Now, what would you like to do with these?" questioned Sebastian in a dulcet purr.  He could feel the other's hardened crotch rubbing against his through their clothing, and he wondered how this encounter would pan out.  He could go either way, himself, but he got the distinct impression that Grell preferred to take the role of the receiver. 

 

Grell's green eyes lit up, going gold around the edges in his lust.  Again, he seemed speechless, and his soft, wild hair blanketed both of them as he lowered his mouth to Sebastian's for another kiss.  The butler hissed when his sharp teeth caught hold of his lip and bit down just enough to draw blood.  He chose not to punish him for that when Grell started licking at the minor injury attentively, like a cat licking a hurt.  The redhead began to rub against him, murmuring softly.

 

He had to admit, he was surprised.  As frantic as Grell acted all the time, Sebastian wasn't expecting this seductive side of him.  He felt the reaper shift on top of him, and then there was a sound of material cutting.  He felt the cool metal of scissors gliding against his stomach, and he held still as they parted the material of his shirt.  There was a little snip near his neck a moment later, after the cool night air touched his bared chest, and his tie fell free from around his throat.

 

"Oh, no," sighed Grell in a grieving tone.  "I should have left that on!  It would have been so romantic and sexy!"

 

Sebastian was about to respond to that—possibly to advise him to stop whining, but then he was distracted by the swipe of a rough tongue against his neck, just below his left ear.  The sharp teeth nibbled gently at the lobe a moment later, and he put his arms around the owner.  He hissed when those teeth bit down, again drawing blood.

 

"Mmm…red," murmured Grell in appreciation, smearing the drop of blood over Sebastian's jaw with his tongue.  He licked it up immediately.  "Yours tastes different, Sebby.  It has a much richer bouquet than human blood!"

 

"I'm glad you approve," said the butler dryly.  Still, he didn't act.  It wasn't the right moment, just yet. 

 

Grell lifted his head, and he took his glasses off of his face, leaving them dangling from their fine gold chain around his neck.  "Red…like your eyes."  He smiled down at him, biting his lower lip gently as he traced the outer edges of Sebastian's eyes with his fingertips.  "I could pluck them out to keep them with me…"

 

Sebastian raised a brow at him.

 

"But I won't," amended the redhead hastily.  "So beautiful."  He lowered his head again, and he placed a gentle kiss over each of Sebastian's brows.  He made a delighted sound when the demon's hands settled on his rump, and he straddled him as he straightened back up again. 

 

"Let's get rid of the rest of these garments," Grell insisted.  "You should be naked, for this."

 

Sebastian smiled politely.  "I agree."

 

He allowed Grell to cut the rest of his uniform open, putting aside his distaste for the destruction of a good suit with the mental reminder that he could reconstruct it later.  When his shoes, socks and gloves joined the pile of ruined clothing a few feet away, Sebastian stood up slowly, allowing his companion to inspect him at leisure.

 

"Do I meet your approval, then?"

 

Grell wiped his mouth with his sleeve.  "My Romeo, you're a work of art!  I tremble before your masculine beauty, I—"

 

"Good." 

 

The trap was sprung, and Sebastian was ready for action—not more talk.  He reached for the babbling redhead and crushed his mouth against his.  Grell's sharp teeth cut him again, but this time it was his own fault.  He tasted his own blood in his mouth as he thrust his tongue past Grell's lips.  He stilled his chatter with his aggressive actions.  The silence lasted until Sebastian pulled his mouth away from his to kiss his neck, and Grell cried out when he bit down and drew a little blood of his own.

 

"Oooh, _Sabas-chan_!  So forceful!"

 

The demon sighed.  Between the teeth and the endless noise emitting from it, that mouth was the only real drawback to this encounter.  He grabbed a handful of Grell's long red hair and he pulled firmly, forcing his head to tilt back further.  The fanged mouth parted wide as his actions excited Grell to the point of moaning.  Sebastian felt the sting of a blade as the reaper dragged the blades of one of his pairs of scissors down his chest.  He'd honestly forgotten about the things.  He let him cut him a couple more times, and then he caught hold of both his wrists.

 

"That's enough," he warned.

 

Grell submissively dropped the scissors to the roof without complaint, his features blushing with arousal.  His gaze went to the dripping red stripes on Sebastian's chest, and the butler could easily guess what he wanted.  He loomed in to lick the reaper's lips teasingly, before murmuring against them.

 

"You can taste me again, if you want."

 

He was surprised again by the way Grell's face softened in response to his softly spoken consent.  He really could be an attractive creature, when he wasn't cackling like a lunatic or blurting idiocy.  He relaxed his hold on the other being's wrists as Grell started to kiss and lick his chest.  He half expected him to slurp noisily, but his tongue swiped in a loving, delicate manner over the stinging wounds. 

 

Beginning to grow impatient as his lust spiked further, Sebastian decided it was past time to rid his companion of _his_ clothes.  He removed the striped tie first, unraveling it with astonishing deftness. He nearly threw it aside, but he reconsidered a split-second after removing it, and he covertly wrapped it around his tattooed hand.  Black nails were a blur in the moonlight as Sebastian got to work on the rest of his companion's attire, stripping him with brisk efficiency.  He stopped Grell from licking at his chest and he knelt, tugging his trousers down. 

 

"Step out of them," he ordered.

 

The redhead looked down at him dazedly, his erection wobbling a bit as he shifted on his feet.  "How did you get my shoes off so fast?"

 

Sebastian smirked up at him, his eyes aglow with lust.  "I'm just one hell of a butler."

 

Grell looked dumbfounded again.  Perhaps now wasn't the time for puns.  Sebastian got back to his feet, and he took his turn inspecting his companion.  He turned him around, and he admired the shape of his pale ass in the moonlight.  He pulled him tightly against him, and he spoke into his ear. 

 

"I feel it's only fair to warn you," he said, smiling against the ear as he nuzzled it, "Once this starts, I won't stop until I'm satisfied."

 

Grell started to swoon again.  "Oh, yes…"

 

"Is this how you want me?" pressed Sebastian—and he accentuated the question by rubbing his erection against the cleft between the redhead's buttocks.

 

"Seby," whined Grell, rubbing back against him like a cat in heat.  "Sebas-chan!"

 

"That doesn't answer my question, you daft creature."  Sebastian cupped the noisy reaper's jaw roughly with one hand, forcing him to turn his head.  He gazed into the feverish green eyes, admiring the way they bled into amber at the edges when he was excited.  "Do you want me like this, or not?"

 

"Yes," panted Grell.  He moaned as the demon reached down to grip his straining erection with one hand. 

 

Sebastian smiled.  He squeezed firmly, but not enough to hurt.  He backed up with the redhead, guiding his unsteady steps to edge of the roof.  He stopped when the back of his calves touched the halfwall lining the edge, and he kissed Grell's bare shoulder.  He gave his cock a couple of strokes, before he made clever use of the tie he'd procured from him.

 

"Sebffn!" Grell's surprised protest was cut off when the demon gagged him with his own tie.

 

"I know you can chew through that, if you want to," informed Sebastian, "but if you want this to happen, you'll need to behave.  Understood?"

 

Panting with need, the reaper nodded and rubbed against him again, moaning around the gag.  Sebastian rewarded him by reaching down to fondle his erection again.  "Good," he murmured, kissing the outer shell of his ear.  He began to stroke the length of his sex, feeling his own throb with sympathetic arousal.  He practiced patience, taking his time to work his companion into a frenzy of lust.  He pressed on the underside of the shaft as he massaged his way up and down, kneading the stiff flesh with the skilled touch of one who excelled at delicate work. 

 

"Shh," warned Sebastian when a muffled whimper escaped from behind the makeshift gag.  "We can't have your yowling attracting attention to us, can we?" 

 

He smiled again, and he kissed the arching neck.  He bit down, drawing blood and making Grell shiver and roll his eyes with lust.  He licked away the blood and he teased the head of his arousal for a moment, before resuming his attentive strokes.  Trusting that he had his companion sufficiently distracted, he released him from the half-embrace of his other arm, and he pulled his head away enough to lick his own fingers.  He slid the first two into his mouth, working his saliva over them. 

 

He never faltered in his stroking as he slicked his fingers up, and Grell was arching back against him with blissful abandon—evidently too dazed with pleasure to care about the gag any longer.  Sebastian supposed it gave him an advantage over the death god, knowing how badly he wanted him.  He had no qualms about using that to keep him in check.  One simply didn't neglect to use power to the best advantage, when it was at one's disposal. 

 

~************************~

 

 

* * *

 

"Well, thank you for all of your…help."  Ciel couldn't quite stop the scowl that formed on his lips as he spoke those words.  Honestly, the Undertaker hadn't been much help to him at all.  He'd confirmed that the newest victim was killed by the same "mind" that killed the others, but beyond that, he'd been about as useful as one of his weird biscuits. 

 

"Always delighted to help house Phantomhive, young lord," gushed the Undertaker with a smile.  "As always, I look forward to your next visit!"

 

Ciel nodded politely and he resisted a sigh.  He opened the shop door and stepped outside into the street, looking around.  Sebastian should have returned by now…unless he and Grell got into a fight.  Slightly worried and wholly annoyed, the boy lifted up the patch concealing his cursed eye, and he mentally called out for his butler.

 

_~"Sebastian, it's time to go.  Where are you?"~_

He received neither a verbal answer nor a feeling that the demon had even heard his call.  Ciel compressed his lips.  He would feel it if something serious had happened to Sebastian, he was sure of it. 

 

"Well, this isn't a good night for you to be out alone," said a voice from behind him, making the boy jump a little.  The Undertaker was standing in his doorway, though how he'd opened his shop door without Ciel hearing it was a mystery.  "Where is your demon slave, little Earl?"

 

"He'll be here soon," assured Ciel with confidence he didn't quite feel, and he called out to him again.  This time, he got a sense of Sebastian…and it made him blush.  "Oh."

 

"Hmm?"  The Undertaker could have been watching him, or he could have been watching the rat standing by the crate on the other side of the street.  It was difficult to tell, with all that hair covering his eyes. 

 

At once, Ciel became angry.  He'd ordered Sebastian to hold up the bargain he'd made with Grell, but he didn't expect him to do… _that_.  "Damn him."

 

The Undertaker tilted his head and grinned.  "Your demon?  I beg your pardon, young lord, but that ship has already sailed."

 

Ciel clenched his fists.  He couldn't be positive based on one little snatch of feeling, but he was fairly certain Sebastian was taking the promise to let Grell tongue-kiss him further than expected.  He turned around to look up at the Undertaker, and he gathered all the dignity he could in his diminutive frame.

 

"Undertaker, would you accompany me while I look for my servant?"

 

"Hmm."  The retired reaper thought about it, tapping his long black nails on his chin.  He glanced over his shoulder at the robe-bedecked corpse, still sitting up in its coffin in his shop.  He shrugged.  "I was going to close for the night, anyway.  Those fools are late with the next delivery, and I don't feel like waiting."

 

"Very good, then," said Ciel graciously, only a little relieved.  That small bit of relief evaporated when the Undertaker locked up his shop and seemed to produce a very long, very large scythe from out of nowhere.  Ciel stared up at it with wide eyes as the Undertaker strolled over to him with it, whistling a merry little tune.

 

"Shall we, Earl Phantomhive?"  The Undertaker offered an arm to him.

 

"C-can't you put that away?"  Ciel gestured at the glaringly obvious weapon.  The deadly crescent blade at the top flashed in the light of the moon and the dimmer lights of the streetlamps. 

 

The Undertaker smiled again, displaying those perfect, white teeth.  "Would you hide your firearm?"  He gestured at the weapon holstered at the boy's waist. 

 

"That's different," insisted Ciel.  "Mine is a common pistol, and there's hardly a noble in this country that doesn't carry one for protection.  Yours is…well…it's…" He couldn't think of a polite way to put it, so he just gestured again.

 

The Undertaker chuckled and he patted the polished finish of his signature weapon's snath, as if it were a favorite pet.  "Your weapon or mine, Master Phantomhive.  Which do you think would save you, if someone decided to try and make you into a pretty little corpse for me to decorate, hmm?"  He bent over and pinched Ciel's cheeks as he made his point.

 

There was really no arguing that point.  Ciel nodded and lowered his gaze.  "I concur."

 

"Good.  Then let's go and find your stray butler."  The Undertaker started off again, whistling that eerie tune softly. 

 

With another sigh, Ciel followed him.

 

~********************~

 

 

* * *

 

The "gag rule" only stretched so far, before it proved beyond Grell's ability to keep his part of the agreement.  Once Sebastian's hard, thick length eased into him, he bit through the tie muffling his cries.  The butler uttered a low warning to him as Grell started whining his name again.

 

"I knew that wouldn't last," murmured Sebastian huskily. 

 

He covered the reaper's mouth with his hand, cupping it to avoid the sharp teeth.  He pulled back and rocked forward again, driving deep into him again.  Grell tried to bite his hand, and Sebastian bit him on the shoulder in retaliation.  The redhead moaned long and loud behind his hand, and he bit his own lip impulsively.  The tinny flavor of blood in his mouth only reinforced his excitement, and he shoved back against Sebastian demandingly, driving his cock even deeper. 

 

"So, that's how you want it."

 

The low utterance was filled with promises of pain and pleasure, and Grell nodded enthusiastically.  Sebastian's gripping hand stroked faster over his cock, turning as it went.  He started to pump his hips then, forcefully snapping them with each thrust—and hitting that spot inside that made Grell's eyes roll.  Sebastian grunted softly with each pump, evidently too disciplined to make a loud exclamation of pleasure.

 

Grell resented that.  Here he was, giving himself completely to him, and not even a moan?  That simply wouldn't do.  Imbued with rather spectacular strength himself, he backed up against the demon thrusting against him with no warning.  The move caught Sebastian off-guard long enough to make him lose his balance.  He caught it before they tumbled head-over heals over the rooftop together, his bottom landing on the half-wall.

 

Now half-sitting, Sebastian made an irritated sound in his throat, and he stopped stroking Grell off to hold him still with one arm.  His other hand was still cupped firmly over the reaper's mouth. 

 

"That interruption would have been costly, if I hadn't caught myself," Sebastian said in an unsteady voice.

 

Grell could well imagine the reaction they would have gotten from anyone passing by on the street below, if they had gone over.  Not that he gave a damn _who_ saw him engaged in mad, passionate lovemaking with his glorious Romeo.  He started to bounce in Sebastian's lap, taking him inside of his body roughly.  The feel of that hard shaft stroking him so firmly inside made him pant, and he cried out again behind the muffling hand.  Sebastian started to reciprocate his motions, apparently forgiving him. 

 

The demon's hot breath fanned his cheek as their encounter grew more intense by the moment.  Grell dug his fingernails into Sebastian's pumping hips as he gripped them, and Sebastian again took his cock in hand and stroked it.  Faster, harder, deeper…it finally began to provoke noises from Sebby besides the soft grunts and murmurs of pleasure. 

 

It seemed that even the butler of Phantomhive could be driven to lose at least a _little_ of his composure.  Sebastian released his mouth and he embraced him around the waist again, squeezing until he would have cracked ribs—had Grell been human.  Unable to draw breath to cry out his name again, the redhead turned his head and licked the side of his companion's face, blurting a strained little whimper. 

 

Sebastian eased up his hold just enough to make it more bearable, and he licked him back.  Their tongues met and they kissed, their hips moving with sinuous grace.  Both of them were getting very close to release. 

 

~************************~

 

 

* * *

 

Ciel was ready to throw something.  Sebastian _still_ hadn't returned or responded to his calls.  He was inwardly afraid of what he might feel the next time, if he tried again.  He didn't know enough about consensual pleasure to tell for sure if his first suspicion was the correct one.

 

At the end of his patience, the boy began to call out physically for his butler.  "Sebastian!  Sebastian Michaelis!"

 

"Sebaaastian," called out the Undertaker beside him in a sing-song voice.  "Oh where _are_ you, Sebaaastian?"

 

Ciel stopped and stared at his companion as he swayed and twirled over to a row of mailboxes lining the opposite side of the street.  "What are you—"

 

The Undertaker opened the hatch of the nearest mailbox and called into it.  "Yoo-hoo!  Sebaaastian!"

 

Ciel shook his head and put a hand to his forehead again.  "Undertaker, he isn't…oh, never mind."  Maybe if he were as ancient as this man, he might be just as cracked.  Strange, how such an old being could still appear so young.

 

"Oh, I found him."

 

Ciel froze, his eyes widening.  He turned, almost afraid to ask.  "In…the mailbox?"

 

"No, silly boy."  The Undertaker snorted, grinning broadly at him.  "Your butler is far too _big_ to fit in a mailbox.  What do they teach in school, these days?"

 

"But you were just…looking for him in…" Ciel gestured helplessly at the mailbox.

 

"I was merely amusing myself."  He pointed at something up and over Ciel's shoulder.  "Look there, on that roof.  That's your demon butler up there, isn't it?"

 

Ciel turned around again, looking up to follow the direction of the reaper's pointing finger.  He could see two figures backlit by the moon and starlight, and for a moment, he was horribly confused. 

 

"Are they fighting?  What are they…" His face flooded with color as the motions of their bodies and the close contact took on a different meaning.  "No, it can't be."

 

Sebastian couldn't stand Grell, and yet there they were, embraced not as enemies, but as…as…

 

"My, my."  The Undertaker lifted his bangs to get a better look, peering up at the engaged figures with interested green eyes.  "I see they've made up."

 

Ciel remained rooted to the spot, his jaw dropping.  He couldn't look away.  He couldn't see any details, but the silhouettes told the tale, all the same.  A long, pale hand suddenly covered his eyes as the Undertaker came up behind him soundlessly.

 

"Now, now,  this isn't for the eyes of children."

 

"Hey!"  Ciel tried to pry the hand away, but the owner had the same supernatural strength that coursed through his butler's body.  Unseen by the boy, his companion was still holding his bangs up to watch the spectacle.

 

"That's my butler!"

 

The Undertaker nodded.  "Yes, it is.  More of him than I ever expected to see, in fact."

 

Ciel struggled against the Undertaker's hold, not because he really wanted to see more of… _that_ …but because he wanted to shout an outraged demand that his servant stop what he was doing _this instant_ and come to his side.  He started to open his mouth, but the Undertaker clamped a hand over it.

 

"That would hardly be fair, little one," advised the Undertaker.  "Surely your loyal guardian deserves this one, brief pleasure?"

 

"Mmph!"  Arms flailing, the boy struggled against his captor's hold on him. 

 

"Just allow them to finish," insisted the Undertaker with a chuckle.  "By the sounds of it, they won't be long."

 

~***********************~

 

 

* * *

 

Sebastian slammed into his companion one last time, and he was overcome as his pleasure reached a crescendo.  He held him tight—more out of reflex than any gesture of affection—and he unloaded inside of him.  Panting heavily with his release, he smirked at the splash of creamy white on the roof from Grell's earlier climax. 

 

"Sebas-chan," moaned Grell, his voice a plaintive, exhausted cry.  He tilted his head back against the demon's shoulder, sighing as Sebastian made his mark inside of him.  He shut his eyes and smiled, for once not bearing rows of sharp teeth.  It was the lazy, contented smile of a fiend that had gotten exactly what he'd been after. 

 

Sebastian took a moment to admire the way he looked in the afterglow—from an aesthetic point of view.  He loosened his hold on him and he brushed the wild bangs away from the reaper's eyes.  They blinked open to regard him, and Sebastian felt a sense of dread at the soft look in them. 

 

"My Sebby," sighed Grell dramatically, stretching against him.  "That was positively the most passionate, the most romantic, the most—"

 

"I have to go."

 

Grell stopped in mid-speak and stared at him.  " _Now_?  After…after…"

 

Sebastian resisted a sigh.  "My young master needs me.  It seems he's gotten himself abducted again."

 

Grell narrowed his eyes.  "That cockblocking little brat!"

 

"From where I’m standing, he blocked nothing," corrected Sebastian with a smirk.  "You got what you were after."

 

Grell sulked.  "Well yes, but couldn't we hold each other for a while?"

 

Sebastian blinked slowly, keeping his expression carefully neutral.  "I doubt he would be pleased with me, if I tried to linger.  I must obey my master's call."

 

He tried to soften the blow with a kiss, and he got a bitten lip for his trouble.  He pulled his head away and he released his companion, sliding out of his body in the process.  He ran his tongue over his bleeding lip, fighting the temptation to retaliate.  He would have liked to rest for a moment and enjoy the afterglow himself, but Ciel was insistent.  He went to his clothing and he put it on, ignoring the cuts in it and the blood drying on his chest. 

 

"You were a butler, once," he reminded his still-sulking companion.  "You should understand."

 

"I was a butler," agreed Grell.  "Not a slave."

 

Sebastian tossed a smirk at him.  "You would be surprised how readily those two coincide.  You simply don't remember.  Then again, you were the worst butler I've ever seen."

 

Grell straightened up indignantly.  "I was a butler to _die_ for!"

 

"And that's exactly what your mistress did, isn't it?" 

 

Sebastian finished putting on his clothes, and his hands moved in a blur as he repaired the damage to him with his demonic skills.  Grell watched with pouting frustration, looking tragic, beautiful and rather miserable, standing there naked in the moonlight.  He had bite marks on his pale, perfect skin in several places—marks that Sebastian had put on him. 

 

With a sigh of faint, secretive regret, Sebastian completed his task, and he approached the reaper.  Knowing it would pacify and flatter the eccentric creature, he took Grell's hand and he kissed it.  He gave him a charming smile as he looked up from the hand. 

 

"I hope the lady can forgive me.  I have no choice."

 

Grell flushed, and the tragedy in his features faded a bit.  "Then we can make sweet love again, Sebby?"

 

Wondering if all death gods lived in an entirely different reality in their heads, Sebastian hesitated.  "We'll see.  Until then, I must bid you good evening."

 

Grell suddenly hugged him, making him stumble.  "Oh, Sebas-chan!  I'll wait for you!"

 

Unseen by the reaper, Sebastian rolled his eyes.  "I'm…honored."

 

~********************~

 

 

* * *

 

"What's all this?" demanded Sebastian when he located his young charge at the Undertaker's shop—right where he'd left him.  He went to Ciel's side with a frown.  The boy was pouting almost as much as Grell had been, when he left him on the roof.  "Young master, what happened?  Your distress call led me to believe you'd been abducted…again."

 

"I was," answered Ciel with an accusing glare at the Undertaker.  The silver-haired man just provided one of his broad grins and he spread his hands innocently. 

 

Sebastian regarded the Undertaker with respectful curiosity.  He didn't particularly want to get into an altercation with him, but if his master ordered it, he had no choice.  "Is what my master says true, Undertaker?  Did you hold him here against his will?"

 

The Undertaker swiped a makeup brush over the cheekbone of the mangled corpse he was attending, leaving a bright pink streak.  "Only until you completed your little…rendezvous, Mr. Michaelis.  I assure you, I didn't harm a single hair on this boy's little head."  He walked over to Ciel and he patted him absently on the head, ignoring the resentful look aimed at him.

 

Sebastian pressed his fingers against his lips, his eyes lighting up with amusement.  "I see."  He bowed before his master.  "Please forgive me, but you _did_ order me to do whatever Grell wanted.  Such things can take time."

 

Ciel made a face.  "So they do.  Let's just return home."

 

Exchanging an amused look with the Undertaker, the butler nodded.  "Yes, my lord."

 

~*********************~

 

 

* * *

 

During the carriage ride on the way home, Sebastian stared out the window and he silently considered the events of earlier that evening.  Coupling with Grell had certainly proved to be a more satisfying experience than he would have thought possible.  As suspected, he could do things with him that he simply couldn't do with humans without killing them, and there were presently no other demons on this plane he was interested in, sexually. 

 

He felt Ciel's head against his shoulder and he looked down to see that the boy had fallen asleep beside him.  Sebastian absently straightened Ciel's coat to be sure he was warm, and he returned his attention to the passing landscape. 

 

"A demon, and a reaper." 

 

He smirked.  So long as he didn't allow Grell to entertain any delusions about a grand altar and wedding vows, maybe a second encounter wasn't so far-fetched.

 

~**********************~

 

 

* * *

 

-The End                      

  
 


End file.
